Live Life Today
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Daisuke decides to follow his own advice and live life today. *shounen ai* *KENSUKE*


Live Life Today 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of it's bishies. If who ever does own Digi tries to sue me they're not gonna get a lot. Maybe 35$ worth of giftcertificates, a few CD's a CD player and a couple of used floppy disks. I don't even own this computer.   
Warning: Shounen ai. Daiken. Takes place about a two years after 02 I'd say they're about 14, I decided that they're 12 in 02 so they're 14.   
Descrption: Diasuke decides to follow some of his on advice. 

A/N: This story has no real point. I was just sitting here with nothing to do and just started to type whatever came to mind. I just got outta a nice realxing bath and I started wathching a 02 ep of digi and this is what came to mind. (Other than my totaly out of character idea of Kenshirou. Desgusting, ne?) 

~~~~~ 

"JUN!!! I need in there!!" Daisuke pounded on the bathroom door. "You're not the only person in this house ya know! I need in there today!! Not tomorrow or next week. TODAY!!" 

"Shut up, brat! Yamato's concert is tonight! I have to look perfect if I'm going to catch him before someone else!" Came Jun's muffled reply. 

Daisuke smirked. If only Jun knew. Yamato and Taichi had been dating for years. He wished that his sister would just realize that Matt wasn't interested before her heart was broken. Or before she broke someone else's heart. He may have acted like a rotten little brother but he still loved his sister no matter how much he hid it. 

Sighing, he began to bang his head off the door. He didn't give a damn if it made him look as stupid as everyone thought he was. He felt like banging his head off the door. He was supposed to meet with the rest of the young chosen children in ten minutes. He had had a particularly muddy romp[1] with his friends in the park today and didn't wish to show up for a meeting covered in dirt. 

Just as his head was about to make contact with the door again it burst open, causing him to tumble into the room at Jun's feet. 

"I cannot believe I'm related to something like you," she growled as she stepped over him. 

He sat up as he watched her go. 

Was that JUN?! He shook his head to clear it. No, that couldn't have been Jun. Jun is dorky, with a big fuzzball instead of hair. Jun doesn't wear black tube tops with 'She Devil' written on them or form fitting black leather pants. Jun does NOT look like THAT! 

He shook his head again. I'm just not gonna think about it, he decided. It was just no use trying to keep track of the things Jun did in order to 'attract' cute boys. 

After climbing to his feet, he quickly headed to the bath tub and adjusted the temperature before climbing in and turning on the shower.. 

Sighing he eased himself under the messaging stream of water, letting the tension of the day seep away. This was one of Daisuke's guilty pleasures. Jun made sure to take full advantage of that fact. She always tried to stay in the bathroom as long as she could or to use up all of the hot water. 

Daisuke tipped his head back to let the water soak his hair. His hair was a lot thicker than it looked, not nearly as thick as Taichi's but thick enough that it took quite a lot of shampoo to wash it. 

Grabbing the shampoo bottle he began to think. Not about anything in particular, just thinking in particular. A lot of people met Daisuke and assumed because of the way he treated everything with a carefree attitude that he took everything at face value. That wasn't true. He was very observant. Wasn't he the first one to consider the possibility that Ken was really good? 

Of course his hormones could have had a lot to do with that, but he wasn't going to think about THAT right now. Sighing again he began to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He didn't have a lot of time to enjoy this. 

Turning off the tap, he climbed over the shower edge and hurriedly dried himself off. Wrapping the towel snugly around his waist he headed towards his bedroom. He quickly dressed, pulling on a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Than he pulled his goggles back over his head and headed out the door. 

He was fifteen minutes late by the time he reached Hikari's apartment. He was greeted at the door by Miyako, who quickly began to berate him. Every chance she got to yell at someone she took. Ignoring her, he continued into the room. 

The others looked up at him. "Sorry I'm late," he said, laughing a bit nervously. "had a bit of sister troubles. Don't be surprised if Yama starts talking about how strangely Jun's starting to dress." 

"I'm not even going to ask," Takeru said. 

"Good," Daisuke replied. "I don't even wanna think about it." He cringed as he pictured his sister from earlier. Sisters should not be allowed to dress like that. 

He flopped down next to the chair Ken was sitting in, letting out a long breath. He didn't understand why they had these meetings. They weren't really a team anymore. More like a group of good friends. They had nothing of real importance to discuss, not since their adventure in the digital world had ended. He could understand if they got together to go to a concert or just to fool around, but they didn't. Usually they just sat around in awkward silence. Lately Ken was about the only one he ever talked to. They got to together to play soccer at least three times a week. Hikari and Takeru were always out on a date. Miyako was always busy chasing around some guy, and Iori was always at kendo practice or just didn't feel like doing anything. The older chosen had lives of their own. They didn't exactly need a 'little kid' tagging along behind them. 

Sighing he stood up, as the others stayed silent. "I'm sick of this," he said. "I'm going to the park. Anyone wants to have some fun they can come with me. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna get stuck in this stuffly apartment just so we can sit and not talk to each other." 

He turned and stalked out, leaving five startled teens to stare at his back. 

"Wait up!" Ken cried as he jumped to his feet. There was no way he was getting stuck there, now. Not without Daisuke to liven things up a bit. 

He was followed be the others. Apparently deciding that the park sounded a bit more appealing than string off into space. 

As he entered the park, Daisuke took deep breath, taking in the damp scent of mid spring. This was another one of his guilty pleasures. Being outside. No matter what time of the year. In spring there was baseball. In summer there was swimming and camping. In autumn there was soccer. In winter there was toboganing and snow ball fights. 

He turned to the others, eyes glinting mischievously. He swatted Miyako in the arm. "Tag, your it." With that he shot off like a bat out of hell. 

For a moment the others stood there, uncomprehending. Then they all took of, Hikari shrieking as Miyako chased after her. None noticed as Daisuke slipped behind a bush. 

He sat there hidden by the shrubbery, watching his friends with a soft smile tugging at his lips. This is how he wished to see his friends every day. Acting like normal kids, not just the chosen children. There was more to life than struggling against evil digimon. He just hoped the others could figure that out before they grew up and realized that they had never REALLY enjoyed their childhood. Sure battling evil digimon was important, but after that was all over and done with they could always be kids again. 

Daisuke to this theory quite seriously. He wasn't a hypocrite. He wouldn't spout all that crap to someone and not follow the advice himself. He lived life to it's fullest. Took chances, made mistakes, and got messy.[2] There was only one thing he couldn't bring himself to do. Tell the one he loved about his feelings. No he didn't love Hikari. If that was who he loved then his situation would have been a piece of cake. He would have walked up to her told her his feelings and than walked away after being rejected. But no his problem wasn't that easily taken care of. 

For a while he had thought he was in love with Hikari. That had been before that fateful day when two teams had met for a soccer game. The day he had met the child prodigy Ken Ichijouji. Not the Kaizer, but Ken. There had been no flicker of cruelty in the boys violet eyes that day. Just an intensity that Daisuke had fallen in love with. 

After discovering the Kaizer's true identity Daisuke had been frightened by his feeling. So he pretended that they weren't there. He had continued chasing after Hikari in the hopes that he'd forget. He'd just never gotten around to stopping the farce he had devised . Now it was just done subconsciously, he'd been doing it for so long. 

"So that's where you went." 

Daisuke jumped and spun around to come face to face with Ken. "Don't do that!" He cried. "You scared the hell outa' me!" 

Ken arched an elegant brow. "You're the one who proposed this outing. Why is it that you're the only one who hasn't joined in?" 

"Just thinkin'." Daisuke answered quickly. A little too quickly. 

"Oh? About what?" 

Daisuke sighed. There was not lying to Ken. that left only telling him some of the truth. "About stuff. How everyone's growing up with out realizing it. They're not enjoying what time we've got as care free kids. In a few years we'll be off to college. We'll have responsibilities and all that stuff. We should be able to take advantage of our youth. Ya know, make trouble while we're still expected to." 

Ken reached out a hand, mussing his hair affectionately. "That's what you're here for. To remind everyone of how young they really are. People relly don't give you as much credit as you deserve. I may be a genius, but I would never notice all the great things in life if it wasn't for you." 

Daisuke smiled, despite the blush that was staining his cheeks. "Thanks." 

"It's true. You can't thank me for something that's true," Ken said as he sat down next to his friend. 

The auburn haired teen leaned his head against the other boys shoulder, throwing all thoughts of possible rejection out the window for just that moment. 

Ken's only reaction to this was to wrap his arm around his shoulder. They sat like that for a long while. Completely ignoring the screams and shouts from the rest of their friends. Basking in the late afternoon sun, enjoying just being able to be doing nothing but living. 

"Ken...?" Daisuke broke the silence hesitantly. 

"Mmm...?" 

"What would you say if I said I was in love," he continued, careful to edit his words. 

"I'd say that Hikari is one lucky girl." Came Ken response. 

"I don't love Hikari! Dear lord, why does everyone think that?" Daisuke cried n frustration. 

"Probably because you've never chased anyone except Hikari." Ken answered logically. 

He gave a frustrated sigh. "Why do people always take thing at face value? I only pretended to like Hikari so that I could hide my feelings." 

"And why are you telling this to me?" 

"Because I've decided to take some of my own advice and live life today." He tilted his head so that he was looking up into depth less amethyst orbs. "You are the one I'm in love with, not Hikari." Ken stared down at him, speechlessly. Daisuke of course took this as rejection. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way.It's not very likely that four guys in the group all happen to be attracted to other guys. It's just this has ben bugging me for the past two years. It was real-" 

Daisuke was silenced when Ken's mouth was placed firmly over his own. Not being one to give up such chances, he quickly began to respond to the kiss. A few minutes later they were forced to pull away from each other, after forgetting how to breathe. 

"So, I guess this means we're a couple," Daisuke grinned up at the indigo haired boy. 

"I guess so." Ken smiled back. "So when are we gonna tell the others, koi?" 

"How 'bout right now?" With that the begoggled teen pulled his boyfriend to his feet and hauled him off to inform the other chosen children of they're new status as a couple. There would be no small surprise in this revelation. 

~The End~ 

1. No I did not mean 'romp' as in the way you pervies are probably thinking. He was playing soccer with some friends. 

2. I punked this from Ms. Frizzle on The Magic School Bus. That's what comes from having a younger sister. 

Shade: That would be it. I am now going to shut down the computer and sleep until noon. It is far to late for this and I'm starting to fall asleep sitting at the desk. Anyway, as I said before this has no real point, especially the thing with Jun. And it ended way differently than I had intended it to. Oh, and can someone please tell me the difference between yaoi and shounen ai. I don't see one. G'night 


End file.
